Log 34
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Ramjet's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs 4/4/2012 08:37 PM Flight Plains Slipstream is out on the Flight Plains, taking in some practice time working on her flying skills in tandem with shooting at stationary as well as moving targets on the ground. She's currently running a low pass at a medium speed as she shoots at moving targets. Ramjet flies in high in the sky coming out of the shadow of the black hole. His scanners pinging the local area determining the source of laser fire, receiving IFF information on Slipstream, he changes his vector to a more casual approach instead of an attack approach. He emits across the broadband. "Good Cycle, Slipstream!" Slipstream pulls up out of her run, banking off to the right as she responds to the hail, "Good cycle Ramjet. Care to join me in some flight training?" she inquires, already pinging his location. Ramjet pulls the most ragged barrel roll as he pulls in to a closer formation with Slipstream. "Sure, a little flying might do the circuits some good." He attempts to accelerate into a slotted position. "You lead and I'll be your wingman?" Slipstream hmms softly, aerilons shifting her nearly too close as she flies a hint ahead of you. "All right then, see if you can keep up." she notes, then she pulls up hard.. thrusters open to full as she launches upward. Ramjet chuckles as Slipstream inches closer. "We could play chicken later..." He cackles as he loosens his formation and revs up his weapons. "Lead on, Boss!" Slipstream climbs ever upward, as high as her frame type will safely allow before you see her thrusters suddenly flame out and she comes to a slow stop before gravity takes hold and begins to pull her backwards. Flicking her aerilons, she gets her frame turning to the right as she falls, eventually getting her nose cone facing down. Ramjet slowly matches Slipstream climb, climbing, climbing. "Primus...you aren't going to...." Yes, yes she is. His engines give out before Slipstream, "And they say, I'm the crazy one..." Cutting his engines, he enters into a flat spin as, he can't match her maneuvers....however, he finally fires an altitude thruster which forces his nosecone down as he falls, nowhere near as good as Slipstream. "Now what..." He emits. His voice carries a note of amusement. Slipstream flies totally without power for a good distance down, then her thrusters flame back on and she banks hard to the left before doing a spiraling bankroll. "I'm just passionate." she retorts. Ramjet emits as he attempts to kick in his engines. "I like that, I'm going to have to steal that line..." His engines continue to fail to restart as he continues to fall. He emits, "Slag..." Finally, his engines kick on as he pulls a sloppy turn mimicking Slipstream's poorly. "Ugh...Ramming things is so much easier." Slipstream chuckles softly, "Aww are you eating my thruster exhaust too much?" she teases softly, she banks as hard as she's able to do so, coming around to fall in behind you. "Maybe I'll be nice and eat your exhaust hm?" Ramjet emits. "Ha!" He loses Slipstream through her maneuver...."You know, I don't like to share...." He pushes ahead slightly and drops ever so slightly as he reverts to his robot mode, momentum carries him slightly and friction slowly him down enough to allow him to attempt to land on-top of Slipstream. Slipstream wasn't quite expecting that move, shifting to compensate. "You aren't..." she starts, then his feet contact her wings... Ramjet cackles as he feels his feet make contact....He slips on her slick surface. He then balances himself as he lowers himself. "Oh yes...yes, I am..." He cackles. "The view from up here is AMAZING....I feel like I am flying..." He says humorously. Slipstream hisses softly in pain, but is quick enough to shut off some sensory relay input so she doesn't feel him as much. "Oh so you want a ride do you?" she asks. Ramjet sparks fly off his armor as the friction builds up. He attempts to lower himself even more and whispers towards her cockpit. "You know it..." Slipstream giggles and she ignites her thrusters to full burn as she climbs nearly straight up, her frame doing a slow barrel roll as she powers ever upwards. Then you hear her engines cut out and she does that backwards drop followed by the shift to the side to get pointed down. Ramjet manages to hold on through the climb as he can hook his hands around her nosecone....he lets out a grunt as he strains to maintain his grip...the force of the climb causes him to lay his head flush with Slipstream cockpit, his cheek, rubbing against her armor, after a moment energon begins to leak out from a small cut that forms due to the heat. The sudden loss of thrust, is however a huge problem as Ramjet has no way to stop his momentum, mere luck keeps him tangled up with Slipstream until she gets pointed downwards....with that he slides completely off...His voice screams towards the ground. "You conniving Femme..." Ramjet begins his freefall, now separated from Slipstream. He manages to roll over so that he faces the tip of her cone. "That is why I like you!" He cackles towards the sky as he plummets towards the ground! Slipstream ignites her thrusters to catch up with the falling mech, "Grab on or ignite your heel thrusters." she calls out, trying to get close enough to him for him to grab hold as they both plummet toward the ground. Ramjet flashes a wicked smile at Slipstream as he ignites his heel thrusters, slowing his decent as he reaches out towards her, his fingers inching ever closer as the ground becomes ever larger. He then pulls is arms down, and makes himself look like a rocket, as he fires his heel thrusters for all that they are worth, finally he extends his arms again, so that his fingers can brush against her wings. "You know you are so pretty from down here..." He muses. Slipstream keeps tabs on her altitude as they head ever downward, and it's rapidly becoming dangerous. She remarks to the compliment, "They won't be much longer if you don't grab on when I pull out of this dive." Ramjet emits. "Understood, handsome." He smiles at his intentional use of the world. "Just say when..." Slipstream makes a scoffing sound, then counts down. "Three, two, one. Now." at the now she pulls up at her maximum ability to do so. Ramjet fingers manage to make purchase on Slipstream as he hears the mark, slowly he manages to grab a hold of her wing as she steadies out their decent, after a long moment, he swings off of her and reverts to his own plane mode...curiously, he just vents his own fuel from his thrusters...failing to ignite his own. As his fuel comes in contact with her thrusters, it ignites as huge fireball towards Ramjet propelling him forward. He finally ignites his own engines as he breaks hard, cutting his engines so the fireball flies past. He then attempts to stabilize his own course and come into formation with Slipstream. "I really get a charge out of you..." He emits. Slipstream feels the heat even with her sensory array dampened. She wobbles herself in the air as if she were shaking her head, "And you called me crazy." she laughs, slipping over just enough to brush the tip of her wing to his. Ramjet laughs as her wing touches the tip of his...his engine knock for a moment. The plane seems to go straighter, if such a thing is possible. "You are..." He then inches back towards her, attempting to touch wings. "But it is one of your better qualities." He emits in a joking manner. Slipstream straightens out, keeping speed so the wing touch can happen with a minimum of disruption to the flight path. "Hmm crazy and passionate, I may just be double trouble." she notes, chuckling. Ramjet emits. "I like that...double trouble..." He continues to maintain his course, relishing the feelings that wash over him. "You are such a graceful flyer..." Slipstream powers down just a hint and slips in closer, your engine wash may just move over her wing as she brushes the side of her lance against your frame. "Keep up the compliments, they may just get you somewhere." she murmurs. Ramjet continues his course as he emits an almost purring sound as her lance pokes his rear undercarriage. "I did not make that sound...it was the wind..." His voice carries a hint of levity. "Somewhere, eh?" He chuckles softly. "Somewhere is an awful large slice of the sky. Let us see if I can't get into targeting range..." He pauses, "For the briefest of moments you just soared...I have never seen anything like it." Slipstream slips back into formation, "Yes, let's see if you can." she agrees, then a soft hm, "I enjoy the sensation of unpowered flight. It has its own specialness." Ramjet emits. "You seemed so free, untethered from everything that could drag you down..." He cuts his engines as he returns to her primary wingman formation, acknowledging the superior pilot. "You were never worried that your engines wouldn't reignite?" Slipstream replies, "I didn't worry as I make sure they are well maintained. I would suggest you have yours looked at soon Ramjet." Ramjet emits. "Why do you say that?" Ramjet ponders as it has been a while since he has had them checked. He performs a lazy barrel roll to the side. "I would not have thought it possible but your attack mode is even prettier than your natural frame." Slipstream remarks, "I would say that because it sounded like you had engine trouble while you were flying behind me." then a pause as she moves to follow your barrel roll, "Thank you." Ramjet emits. "You noticed that, huh?" His engines knock again. "It is you that causes that." He emits a chuckle. "But I suspect you knew that and were testing to see what I would say." He pauses, "I never did thank you after our first sparring match...Blasted Drone forgot to turn off my pain receptors, yet your touch made me forget..." Slipstream hms and says, "Well that's good that I was able to help you during repairs, that was my goal after all." Ramjet emits. "Consider it achieved. How was your patrol?" Slipstream begins to head towards base, "It was quiet. No sign of any Autobots. But I noted any shuttle formers locations for possible follow up." Ramjet does not move to follow Slipstream. "Excellent..." He emits a sigh. "I too must serve the Empire...my patrol began a bit ago. I should make an appearance." He emits a chuckle. "Don't tell anyone!" Slipstream hms, "I'll let you go, this time." she teases.